Curious Compilations
by FH96
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles; may be interpreted as Gelphie, or simple friendship. Musical verse. There is only a mild language warning.
1. Thank Goodness

**A/N: **This is a compilation of a series of oneshots and drabbles completed within the last two hours. Please excuse the fact that they may be slightly off of the plot line, and may not be in order either. Sorry! Also, please take the time to review. I really appreciate feedback :)

Gregory Maguire owns these wonderful witches and Winkie princes; and Horrible Morribles and not-so-wonderful Wizards. I don't. Dang it.

* * *

><p>…<em>I couldn't be happier…<em>

Glinda's stomach lurched, whisking a sideways glance at Fiyero. _What a mess you've made, Glin. _ The Winkie prince shook his head, an over exaggerated smile adorning his face. Her dreams hadn't come true. They never had. Elphaba was _still _hated; and what for? For nothing; reviled because of carefully constructed lies! The witch looked out, over the excited crowd as they awaited her final words to end her public address, with the smallest hint of a tear playing at her eyes.

"Thank goodness for today!" She smiled. _This is truly awful_, Glinda thought to herself. Glinda bit her lip, waving merrily to the crowd below. As she turned to exit the raised podium, she felt a strong grip on her arm, sharp nails digging into her soft, lotion-treated skin. Morrible glared at her when their backs were completely turned from the crowd of Ozians, and gave the young witch a slap to the back of her head.

"How selfish are you, Ms. Upland?" She snarled into Glinda's ear. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve, you damned fool."

"I am selfish. Surely so, I am selfish enough to care about the future of my career, and people's trust in me, unlike yourself. You're nothing but a lying, conniving, sniveling coward." She sneered, her sweet voice suddenly turned livid with disgust. With that statement, Glinda promptly ripped her arm from Morrible's tenacious grip, and proudly descended to the waiting throng of people, oblivious to the hidden quarrel that had just transpired. All that they knew was of an elaborate public engagement of the newly-appointed Captain of the Guard, Fiyero Tiggular, and the Good Witch of the North, Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands.


	2. Thank Goodness, Part 2

**A/N:** Not sure I would even call this a drabble...XD. Just another view of Thank Goodness. Again, please take time to review, as it is greatly appreciated!

Nope, I own nothing. Oh, shucks!

* * *

><p>From the Quoxwoods, Elphaba could see absolutely everything; the mass of citizens, the hidden uncertainty in the air. <em>Surely those idiots are receiving boatfuls of glorious, shit-filled lies as I entertain the thought, <em>the green woman growled to herself. She positively despised thinking of her bubbly, blonde mass of curls in this way, however. Glinda was her _best_- and _only_ friend. Everything had boiled down to simple lies in this world.

_Well, not _simple_,_ Elphaba quirked an inward grin as she watched the throng slowly wither away.


	3. As Long as You're Mine

**A/N: **There is a bit more meat to this one! YEAH! :D

Does it look like I own anything? Really? *pulls out empty pockets* Just a poor writer, with a sick obsession for Wicked. :)

* * *

><p>"Elphie, what is it?" Fiyero's lips were mere inches from Elphaba's own, his sweet breath enticing her to draw her mouth back to his. But something was stopping her. The kisses were sour. She felt sick. Fiyero was not rightfully hers, though she'd loved to entertain the thought that he could be. But he simply was not. <em>Dismiss it, Elphaba, before he second-guesses himself<em>.

She smiled. _How fake can I possibly get_?

"It's just, for the first time, I feel- _wicked_." She drew him back to her, eager to shake the feeling of pure betrayal from herself. It wasn't a total lie.


	4. Feel Better?

**A/N:** More drabble-ness! Ya-hoo! Enjoy, you guys :D

Still got nothing. Just saying. *thumbs up*

* * *

><p>That slap to Elphaba's face burned. Glinda had put everything she'd felt since she'd last encountered the green witch into it. All of the hatred, the sadness, the unexpected affection, the betrayal, the pain; it was now proudly worn by Elphaba, an angry, red hand on her cheek.<p>

Elphaba erupted with a scary, inhuman cackle.

"Feel any better?" She sneered, clenching her fists and allowing her unkempt fingernails to dig into her palms. Glinda nodded; she was too proud to let her friend think otherwise.

"Good!" She slapped Glinda right back, with equal vigor; though she didn't have the slightest idea why. _She_ was the one who had betrayed Glinda, not vice versa.


	5. For Good

**A/N:** Last one! I promise :) Hope you all enjoyed these little snippets. This one's a bit beefy-er. ;) If you aren't for the whole "slight Gelphie", then do not read on. Review, please oh please?

I OWN NOTZING! :o

* * *

><p>"Glin, you have to go! Hide! You can't be seen!" Elphaba quickly attempted to shoo Glinda behind a support wall, far from sight. The blonde witch, however, would not budge.<p>

Glinda turned- she'd had her back to Elphaba- to face her friend, salty tears glistening on her cheeks. Elphie stopped pushing her away, dropping her hands to her sides in question. Glinda took them in her own soft, manicured ones, slowly massaging circles into them with her thumbs. Elphaba bit her lip to suppress a sudden urge to moan (the feel of Glinda's pure adoration and love for her was overly apparent), looking into Glinda's glistening, blue eyes with an arched eyebrow. Glinda shook her head. _Don't ask, Elphie_.

"I love you, my sweet." Glinda choked out as a sob escaped her, propelling her straight into Elphaba's unsuspecting arms. The green witch caught her just before she fell to the floor, her friend's weight lowering them both to the dust-ridden hardwood below. Elphaba could do nothing but rock back and forth, a simple comfort for both.

Glinda raised her face from her friend's shoulder, looking into the green girl's rich, chocolate eyes one final time. A mass of footsteps could be heard, echoing up the staircase to the observatory.

_Do it now Glin, before it's too late_.

With one deep breath, Glinda lifted a hand that had been resting on the small of Elphaba's back, and wiped away a stray tear. Elphaba winced, her lips parting ever so slightly. She closed her eyes in an effort not to start bawling, ducking her head. Glinda caught her chin, bringing a newly wetted face back into view.

There was a rash knock on the door. Then there was a bang.

Splintering wood was the last thing either witch heard before green lips met soft, salty pink. Just as soon as they had melted into each other, Glinda was gone. And Elphaba was no more.


End file.
